Odd
by rainbrain
Summary: It's just very odd. Series of BB/Rae oneshots.
1. Odd

**Odd**

Hello again. I'm working on a one-shot about Robin at the moment, and it's taking longer then I thought. I wrote this as a kind of break. It's written in the third-person, but I tried to evoke a bit of Raven's sarcastic sense of humor in the style.

This will likely be the first in a series of Raven/Beast Boy oneshots.  
>-<p>

It's just very odd when she thinks about it. Almost funny.

She's a half-demon girl from another dimension, born for the sole purpose of being a gateway for her father to be released and destroy the world. Don't worry, she and her friends prevented this from happening. Yes, she and her friends: the alien war princess, the half-man/robot, the green kid, and the leader of this little rag-tag team, the former sidekick of the Dark Knight with enough emotional baggage and hair gel to power all of Jump City.

The alien drowns her food in mustard and keeps a mutant larvae as a pet. The half-man, half-robot keeps a sonic canon in his arm. The leader went to God-knows-where after he was defeated _once_ in battle, and the rest of them took the once in a lifetime opportunity to put on his clothes and run around the tower. The green kid can change into any animal he wants, tells corny jokes, and _is green. _

And right now, he's just confessed to her. They're sitting alone on the roof of their tower, which is shaped like a T.

He's waiting for her response when all of this and more flashes through her mind.

It's really weird. And really funny.

"Odd…", she says absent-mindedly, and before he can respond, she bursts out laughing.

She then suddenly remembers who and where she is, abruptly stops, and whips her head around to the boy sitting next to her. His facial expression is a mix of horror and confusion, then it switches to disbelief.

"Out of all the things I've ever said to you, _that's_ what makes you laugh?"  
>-<p>

A bit ooc, but I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome!


	2. Flick

**Flick  
><strong>

There was a height chart on a wall in the gym that cataloged all the growth spurts Titans had throughout the years. It wasn't really necessary to have there- all information about them was kept on file in the main computer. Instead, it was a bit more for entertainment and novelty. It was fun to see how much they each grew over the years, especially in comparison to one another.

The height chart was always a bit of a sore subject for Beast Boy.

From the day the height chart started, it was his secret goal, his master plan- to surpass Cyborg in height. The half man, half robot always had the upper hand- literally, whenever he would hang Beast Boy's tofu or videogames just slightly out of reach. He knew that one day, he would _have _to exact his revenge. He then eventually grew older, and realized that not all dreams could come true (at the age of 16, he was 5'5" when Cyborg was 6'2"), so he eventually dropped that plan, much to his disappointment. He hated losing with a passion.

At 13 years of age, his preoccupation with height had more to do with standing next to his male teammates. He stood at a measly 5'5", while Robin stood at a good 5'9", and Cyborg at exactly six feet. There was a lot of good-natured teasing at his expense, but the complex about his height never really set in until he reached the age of 14, when suddenly girls were much prettier than he ever cared to notice, and when a blonde haired beauty with sparkling blue eyes surpassed him in height.

Sometime after that ended up not working out, to say the least, he noticed when his scary (yet somehow oddly attractive) violet-haired teammate standing at 5'4" flicked his forehead in annoyance. With that, his new goal was born.

He remembered well when he achieved that goal. He did not like to lose, and he did not give up, even if it took him years to win, he _had _to win. This was normally a trait associated with Robin, but Beast Boy could sympathize with the utter annoyance that came with knowing you did not achieve what you had set out to do. Personal victories were very important to him. He remembered every time he successfully morphed into a new animal. He remembered when he finally beat Cyborg's high score on Mega Monkeys, he remembered when he finally beat Robin at sparring, and he could never forget when he finally managed to fully eat one of Starfire's traditional Tamaranean meals, no matter how much he'd like to. This achievement he would never forget.

It was a bit after his 18th birthday. Raven was walking down the hallway toward the common room, book in hand. It was a nice, quiet morning, with the Titans all relaxing on the couch, with the exception of Beast Boy, who had not yet woken up. She passed by his room when suddenly the doors slid open and he stepped out. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye- what was he doing? Was he _smirking? _At _her?_

"Morning," he said cheerfully.

"Morning." She replied a bit suspiciously as she continued walking.

He stopped her however, suddenly gripping her wrist and forcing her attention on him. She spun around and he gripped her other arm, walking toward her until she was backed into the wall. In this position, with his body pressed too closely to hers, it was easy to see how much he towered over her now. He was now finally a tall 5'9", while she remained a petite 5'4".

She knew she could, and probably should, have just pushed him away. She struggled in his grip and her eyes glowed a menacing white, but she quickly found these tactics were suddenly lost on him. There was no expression on his face, and he did not speak or flinch, and she, for one second, faltered, and stopped struggling, taken by an odd and sudden curiosity of just what the hell he thought he was doing. Just for one second.

And in that second, he released one her hands to bring up his own, and curled his thumb against his index finger.

He then flicked her hard on the forehead.

There was a pause, and she then sent him flying across the hall, but for the rest of the day, he sauntered around the tower, as triumphant and confident as he ever had, even with a giant bandage stuck on his head. Victory sure was sweet, and being tall was _awesome_.

This was a bit wordier than I would have liked it to be. No offense to anyone short, of course, but being tall does have its advantages :P

Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome~


	3. Snippets

**Snippets**

Self-explanatory, I think. The first three are related in theme, but I consider them stand-alone.

There's a tiny bit of Speedy/Aqualad too, just because I like them :3

Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorites, by the way. I'm happy to know you all like it :)

Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans, nor any of Shakespeare's works mentioned :(

**Illiterate **

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?"

She did not take her eyes off her book, but she stopped reading and sighed inwardly. She would have to deal with this issue first.

"It is the EAST!"

She switched the book to her right hand, her throwing hand.

"And RAVEN is the moon!"

"_Be quiet!"_

"OW- next time, don't make me read your stupid books then!"

"I know you didn't even read it, _that wasn't even the right line!"_

**Semi-literate**

He wasn't going to do it. Nope, no way, no how.

He's tried explaining to Robin _multiple_ times the controlled chaos of his room- just because Robin can't find anything, doesn't mean he has that problem! And it's _his_ room, why should it matter if _Robin_ needed to find something? But now he's got Cyborg and Starfire in on it, and now he's hiding in the laundry room.

The door opens and he spins around, ready to defend himself, but it turns out to only be Raven.

"Raven! Aw man, am I happy to see-", he's cut off when she wordlessly hand him the vacuum.

"GASP! _Et tu, Raven?" _he says, wide and teary-eyed.

"…Wow, you actually know Julius Caesar. I'm impressed."

He huffed, "I at least know the classics!"

**Literate**

He showed her his secret chest under his bed, filled with all the books he had read over the years. It was a collection that almost rivaled hers, and even if they were all worn out and crammed into a too small chest, they still had that distinct smell books had, and it was incredibly impressive and almost beautiful and amazing and oh Azar, _why was she blushing?_

He simply grinned smugly at her.

"Yeah, I know. Chicks dig smart guys."

**Touché**

The four of them sat in the Titans East common room.

"So…." The changeling began to say, after having walked in on the Atlantean and the archer together. "When are you guys gonna tell your team about you two?"

The two glared at him for a moment. "When are you guys gonna tell _your _team about you two?"

He glanced down at his hand clasped with the empath next to him.

"Good point." He mumbled.

**Ears**

They had been going out for about a month, and while they were sitting next to each other on the couch in the common room one afternoon, it occurred to her that she could do it. She had fought the urge to do it in past, when they were still kids yelling and hitting one another and she had her image to keep up and all, but since that wasn't as much of an issue between them anymore; she realized _she could do it._

She reached out wordlessly and brushed her finger against his ear, and he flinched and slapped her hand away.

After she released him from the death grip of her dark magic, she apologized for surprising him and grinned sheepishly in response and mumbled something about animal instincts.

Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome~


	4. Empty

**Empty**

Two chapters in one night, just because I'm on a roll right now. I've never really wrote anything very serious or angsty, so I hope it's not too bad.

As a character, I always thought Terra was funny, if not a bit boring at times. I thought her arc was interesting though, and I loved Aftershock, parts 1&2, so I think I'll be writing a bit more about her in the future. This takes place immediately after Aftershock, Part 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.  
>**<p>

When she had pressed herself against his arm, she was warm, and she was alive. He wondered idly at this moment in the wreckage if he had just imagined that warmth, or if it were his own.

Sacrificing herself for them meant that she still felt something for them, he knew. He also knew she wasn't lying when she told him he was her best friend. He knew there had still been something there, perhaps a tiny flame flickering, always moments away from being put out.

Or maybe that flame had died a long time ago and it came back for just one pivotal moment.

He was in a daze, but through the haze, he saw one of his teammates walking towards him. She looked down at him, looking at him hugging his knees on the dirty floor of the street, and sat down beside him, quiet and tired. He then felt her hand on his shoulder, a small gesture of comfort he couldn't fully appreciate at the moment.

He only asked one thing at the time: "Raven,"

"Hm?"

"Did you…ever feel anything from her?"

She had felt many things from her, actually. She had felt determination from her- passion, some good cheer, hope. It always became twisted however; gave way to fear, anger, confusion, desperation to finally feel acceptance, the crushing disappointment of a void that could not be filled- and then nothing.

She knew they shouldn't have trusted her, dammit, she _knew_. Their friend, for however short that friendship was, fell too deep into a darkness, probably long before she had ever even met the Titans. She would not say that to him though, not now.

"Yes."

He did not look at her. Instead, he stared at a far-off point in the distance, with cold, tired eyes.

She heard Robin's voice in the distance telling them to come towards him, in the direction of the tower- home.

"Let's go." She said to him, but he did not move. He could not move from that spot now, perhaps ever, he thought, but she turned her body towards him and began shaking him. Gently at first, quickly become more and more urgent the more he stayed still.

He ignored her, but she would have never stopped trying. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she searched his eyes for signs of life. She wasn't about to let any of her friends ever fall into that emptiness again.

"Beast Boy," she repeated, as she shook him, over and over again.  
>**<p>

Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome!


	5. Names

**Names**

Hello~ I wanted to try something different this time. I hope it's alright.

He stared at her from across the kitchen table.

"Rae."

"Garfield."

"Rae Rae."

"Garfield."

"Raveyyy~"

"_Garfield_."

"Ravey Rae Rae Rave~"

"…Garfield."

He threw his hands up in frustration.

"Oh come one! That totally tops Garfield!"

"_Nothing_ will ever top Garfield." She didn't even have to look up from her book to say that, the _nerve _of that girl. Anyone who ever said Beast Boy was annoying had obviously never tried to have extended conversation with Raven.

"Robin's real name is Dick."

"That's a close second."

"Nuh uh! Dick is a dick, Garfield is a cat! Cats are cool."

"Whatever you say, _Garfield_."

He fumed for a moment before an idea popped in his head and smiled.

"Cutie."

She didn't look up, but she didn't need to- the furrowing of her brows and the sudden tenseness in her shoulders was all he needed. His grin grew wider.

"It seems we have reached an impasse." He moved his hand up from the table to stroke an imaginary beard on his face.

"Wow, I didn't think they had above third-grade level vocabulary in those comic books you read."

"Don't change the subject, sweetie."

She sighed, and finally looked up from her book. "What do you want?"

"Stop calling me Garfield."

"No."

"Then I get to call you whatever I want."

"…I'll call you Gar, and I'll admit that Dick is a worse name than Garfield."

"You have to tell that to Robin."

"Fine."

"And in front of Star and Cy too!"

"_Fine._"

"And I still get to call you cutie."

"Don't push it, Gar."

"Rae Rae?"

She blushed. "Only when we're alone."

"Sweeeeeeet."

"I hate you so much."

He took her and smiled. "Too bad you can't resist me, Rae Rae."

Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome!


	6. Awake

**Awake**

First chapterof 2012~

This is pretty sappy and nonsensical- sorry about that. Please point any mistakes, I didn't have the chance to proofread this too well.

\\\

One morning, when the team was just starting out, he woke her up. It was around eleven in the morning, about two hours later than the time she normally woke up, and Robin sent him to check up on her. He normally wouldn't have wanted to be within 50 feet of that room, but he manned up (suck in air and held it to show off his "manly" chest") and walked over there and knocked on her door, then banged, then called her name, _then_ he changed into a rooster to crow outside her door until she "accidently" slammed the door into him ("How do you slam a SLIDING door into someone by accident?" he argued). Turned out she was sick and wanted to sleep it off for a bit. To make amends, he made tea for her for the first time, and she accepted it. A reluctant friendship formed more out of necessity than anything.

Two years after that, he went to wake her up when all the Titans got up early to go to the beach. He figured it alright at this point in their friendship to knock, then enter the room on his own in the form of a tiny bug. Fortunately, she was already awake and ready and stepping out of the room, and on him before she heard the tiny shrieking of a green pest on her floor. They ended up not going to the beach, and she healed his arm and cooked him dinner that day in apology. She felt she always caused him more pain than necessary, even unintentionally, and she told him this outside his door at around twelve in the morning. It was a weird moment for both of them, but he opened the door the tiniest bit and told her it was no more, though he wasn't sure if he was fully conscious at that moment.

The morning after that, he woke up and when the other Titans were distracted by Cyborg's latest update, she did her best to not shove a plate if tofu eggs in his hands, but present them instead. They weren't very good, and he bit his tounge from telling her so. A friendship formed from mutual respect and gratefulness.

A year and a half after that, he woke her up again- she had actually been awake for a while now, but she kept her eyes shut and pretended to sleep while he perched outside her window as a tiny green songbird. It was a nice song. The kid was tone-deaf, but really, he was a bit musically inclined. He finished after about ten minutes when he saw her shift slightly and fluttered away. She got up and changed and walked to the common room to the smiling faces of her teammates, and when she said good morning to him, she couldn't help but smile just the tiniest bit.

They weren't sure if they could still call this a friendship, but they wouldn't worry about that for now.

\\\

Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome~


	7. 2 plus 2

**2+2**

****Just something a bit random. It's a bit scattered, but I hope the point was clear~

/

He confused her the most. She didn't like things that confused her.

He was like a puzzle, something that she normally liked, but he was like a puzzle that came with only a few big, strange pieces that wouldn't connect, and when they did, the picture made no sense to her and was almost a little frightening and- _ughh._ She could feel the headache forming already.

That might have been why she pushed him away so much- she didn't dislike him or anything, it just confused her whenever he got a little too close, whenever he'd stare at her for too long, or just some of the things he would say that she knew he would just _have _mean something by, people don't say things like that to others just for kicks- what did he want? No, she knew already, he wanted her to smile or something pointless like that.

But why? Why?

"Why?"

He put down his Gamestation controller and looked at her from across the couch. "Why what?"

The minute the word came out of her mouth, she internally punched herself. What did she mean _why?_ The answer was obvious enough. They were friends, and this is what friends did- they told each other stupid jokes and they smiled at each other and they blew up things in their faces, then they went fight crime. This was, at least, one of few experiences she had in friendship. The gist of it was general though; friends wanted their friends to be happy. What was the big mystery there?

She paused for a good twenty seconds and frowned, a slight blush of embarrassment tinting her cheeks that she hoped wasn't too obvious. He frowned slightly in return and raised an eyebrow at her- _so this what it must feel like whenever I give him that look…_

"You're too logical, Rae."

"What?"

"You're too, ya know- you overthink things too much. You're like those brainiacs that can do like, level 1000 super complicated rocket science calculus or whatever, but when you get asked 'what's 2+2', you freeze up cause you think there has to be some big trick or hidden puzzle behind it. But I mean, sometimes 2+2 is just 2+2, ya know?"

She really couldn't have helped the utterly confused look on her face at that moment. He seemed almost indignant about this, obviously something that had been on his mind for a while.

He turned his head back to the television screen, but kept talking.

"It's not that complicated, okay- I'm not that complicated. When I say something is awesome, I think it's awesome, when I say something sucks, I think it sucks."

She watched his cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink.

"And when I say I wanna see you smile, well that's it. That's kind of for both of us, ya know?"

Before she could have responded, he had already turned his attention fully to his game. He said he wasn't complicated, and at the same time proved himself to be a thousand times more perceptive than anyone could have ever imagined- why wasn't he always like this? Or maybe he was and she just never paid enough attention? But she was Raven, she paid attention to everything –_ughhh. _In even giving such a blunt explanation, she was left with more questions than answers, which really just proved him even more right.

She got up to brew herself some tea to soothe her now-throbbing headache. He was the most confusing person to her, but as she watched the clear enjoyment on his face as he played his dumb game, she figured that there could be worse things in the world than a confusing friend. This puzzle had its own frustrating charm, she supposed.

/


	8. Penny

**Penny**

****I decided to try the second person POV. I have no idea why this prompt would call for this POV, but I had fun with this.

Beware of pointless fluff and run on sentences ahead~

/

You walk alongside your blue-cloaked teammate as the two of you make your way into the local Jump City Supermarket. Raven's cranky since she hates grocery shopping, but that doesn't matter right now 'cause Cyborg let _you_ drive the T-Car _without_ him breathing down your neck. It's like a beautiful rite of passage for many weeks of driving the T-Car whenever Cyborg is too lazy to go to the market, you think to yourself proudly.

Raven's going down the list and tossing things a little carelessly into the cart- bread, milk, cheese, mustard, bacon, horse radish ("Robin's got a thing for this," you say and the two of you shudder)- all laid out of the paper in Robin's tiny chicken scratch, Cyborg's large, blocky, neat letters, and Starfire's addition of "MUSTARD" taking up half the page. There's also the usual copious amount of sugary and salty junk food, and Raven grumbles a bit about the unhealthy eating habits of the team. You muse with a grin that even though Raven's default emotions seem to be anger, annoyance, and more anger, she'd probably make a good mom one day.

You nearly crash the cart into another person's cart as your animals instincts start crying out in agreement, and you're busy telling them to _shut the hell up,_ and Raven rolls her eyes at you as you sheepishly apologize to the person for the close call. Your thinly veiled embarrassment is most likely noted by Raven, but ignored.

The incident is forgotten as you and Raven argue briefly over getting regular Cherrios over Honey Nut Cherrios, then over what's in Miracle Whip, then over the proper way to steer the shopping cart.

The two of you walk down some more aisles and you look into the cart and notice you haven't gotten Raven's tea yet. She walks off to some other aisle as you pull down her usual brand from the middle shelf, and when she comes back, she looks at you as if she were slightly surprised that you actually knew her favorite kind. You're a little put off by this- of _course_ you know her favorite, you are friends after all- and you notice in her hand that she has your favorite brand of tofu. A quick look at the list shows that Cyborg wrote down "tofu" on the list since you forgot to add your additions that week.

You are then struck by a feeling that you get every now and then when all the Titans are together, just goofing and having fun, where you're just suddenly really, really glad that Cyborg and Raven and Starfire and Robin are all your friends and that you all live together and have each other's backs and know each other's favorite brands of tea and tofu and can trust each other so completely, and you feel pretty dumb getting this emotional over some damn _tofu_, but this is probably your most favorite feeling in the world, so it's okay.

You realize that you're kind of day-dreaming now so you snap back to reality, and Raven has that funny annoyed/confused look on her face that you think she'll probably be stuck with for the rest of her life, so you just grin at her instead. She still looks confused, but at least she's stopped looking annoyed. She nods at you slightly and the two of you make your way to the checkout line.

You're at the checkout line flirting with the cute cashier girl (_At least_ _she laughs at_ _my jokes_, you think to yourself triumphantly, though you probably shouldn't be thinking of Raven while talking to other girls, you think right after), while Raven fishes money out a small wallet with a little red T sticker on it. The two of you are a couple dollars short because for reasons beyond you, horse radish is more expensive than it probably should be. You fish out the extra money need out of your pockets and pay the cashier, and the two of walk out with your grocery bags.

While loading the groceries into the trunk of the T-Car, Raven taps on your shoulder and pulls out some money from her own little purple wallet and hands it to you. You decline, saying it was no big deal, but she insists, nudging the money against your shoulder, then your chest (you notice that Raven always acts a bit more childish around you, probably some sort of weird effect you have on her cause of her powers or whatever). You keep saying no until she looks thoroughly annoyed and simply crams the money into your pocket. You sigh slightly and wonder how much it must take Raven for her to even tolerate you. You wallow in self-pity for a few seconds until you notice that Raven is holding some loose change in her open palm that she technically owes you, just staring at it. You ask her what's up, and she snaps out of her daydream and hands you a quarter and a nickel, but keeps a shiny penny in her hand. She looks almost unsure of herself.

"Can I keep this?" she blurts out.

You stare at her for a second, completely confused.

"Uh, sure."

She nods once in response, and she walks past you towards the passenger's door. You rack your brain, thinking over just what the hell happened when out of nowhere, an unpleasant memory of your friend Raven giving up right in front of you and your team, and a giant hand of light, and the sinking feeling of anger and desperation, and the penny that dropped from her hand, most likely melted by the fire that engulfed the world, pops into your head.

You feel slightly shocked, but understanding washes over you, and when you look over at Raven waiting rather impatiently for you to unlock the doors, you're overcome with that feeling you had earlier over the tofu again, except this time it's a little different- it's a little warmer, and it spreads from your stomach to your throat, and this time, it's just for her.

She looks annoyed again, but that's okay. You unlock the doors and the two of you drive off towards home.

/


	9. Sweater

Hello again. Just a quick chapter because I don't like to go for too long without updating this. I have a few ideas running around my head that I hope to write out soon. I hope you all enjoy this!

Also, please tell me if my stories are getting a bit repetitive. I can't tell if they are or if it's just me being paranoid, haha.

/

She handed him his present a day after his birthday.

"Sorry. I wasn't finished with it yesterday."

It was wrapped in light green tissue paper with no tape, so he easily pulled out a dark purple wool sweater.

"You knit?" he blurted out, then he cringed- probably not the best thing to say at that moment.

She glared at him slightly. "I'm learning."

"Oh! Uh, cool. Didn't mean to sound so surprised, just didn't know that, that's all."

"Try it on."

"Wha- now?"

"Yes."

"Uh, ok. I, uh,"

"You just have to put it on over your uniform, Beast Boy."

"I know that! Just wait a minute…"

He knew that this really shouldn't have been as awkward as it was. It certainly wasn't awkward when Robin and Cyborg had pooled together their money to buy him the latest Gamestation, and when Starfire gave him a couple of comics and a new pair of gloves (She had learned from last year's fiasco of presenting him with…whatever that slime-oozing plant was). Maybe this was awkward because she was presenting him this gift the day after, alone, in front of his room. Maybe because it was homemade, and he could picture her, sitting in her room, knitting a sweater just for him. Her little delicate hands working the needles and yard, her eyes narrowed in concentration, her nose crinkled in that cute way when she's focusing too hard- _stop that,_ he thought to himself.

The fact that she even thought of doing that for him brought strange butterflies to his stomach that he wasn't sure how he felt about. _Why do I have to be such a girl about everything…_

He put those thoughts in the back of his mind as he pulled the sweater over his head.

"It's…"

He extended his arm to the sides, where the excess fabric swung down, and the bottom of the sweater hung below his knees like a bulky, unflattering dress.

"Big."

They were silent for a moment, and he watched the embarrassed blush grow on her face.

"I'm not that great at…stopping."

"Oh." In a weird way, seeing Raven sad was a bit like seeing Starfire sad- completely different personalities, but they both put a lot of themselves into what they do, and seeing them discouraged was like watching a puppy getting kicked around, even if this particular puppy went of her way to make it look as if she didn't care.

But she did care, and he knew that.

"Yeah, well, I can't knit at all!" he blurted out to her. "So I mean, it's cool that you can, I guess…"

She stared.

"Besides, I like it! It's warm. I mean, I guess I wouldn't wear it…outside or anything, but in here, it's great!"

She raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Really, I like it. Thanks."

Her expression softened a bit, and he grinned, feeling the awkwardness slowly slip away. Aw yeah, he was _so_ good at comforting people.

"I could make you a better one, if you'd like."

"Nah, don't even worry about it. This one's fine."

"Alright. Happy belated birthday, Beast Boy."

"Thanks Rae."

She turned and walked away toward her room as Beast Boy opened the door to his. His room was actually already pretty warm, but he didn't take the sweater off. He knew now how he felt about the butterflies inside him. They felt nice, he decided.

/


	10. Dream

Hello all!

I finally wrote a chapter that lives up to it's T rating. Nothing bad really, just awkward teenagers awkwardly expressing their hormones with a side of dumb humor. Hope you enjoy it!

/

He's standing in what seems to be his biology class on the third floor, and the bell just rung for what he assumes to be lunch period. He glances out the window and briefly watches all the crowd of students spilling out of main entrance of the school to the bright outdoors.

He's pretty sure he's dreaming right now, because one, he doesn't go to high school; two, if he _did_ go to high school, he's pretty sure Slade wouldn't be his biology teacher and Mento wouldn't be the principal; and three (and perhaps most importantly), if he were to go to high school with Raven, there's no way in _Hell_ that Raven would hike up her schoolgirl uniform skirt that high.

He ponders that third point briefly. Well, she does wear a leotard, that's already revealing. And that's pretty much like underwear, right? How can she even fit actual underwear under that thing? Then again, he manages to wear boxers under his superhero uniform, so maybe the laws of physics or whatever science term that dictates how you're able to fit looser underwear under tighter clothing don't apply to them-

"_Beast Boy_."

"Huh? Uh, what?"

"You do know this your dream, right? You don't have to waste your time picturing my underwear, you can just _ask_ to see it."

"Wait, wha-"

She takes off her tie and starts unbuttoning the top button of her white collared shirt, and he makes a strange strangled sound he's glad no one is around to hear.

"Whoa, wait, wait a minute! What are you doing!"

She gives him her usual annoyed look. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I-uh-you, uh, t-taking off, u-uh,"

"Nice to know you're just as eloquent and well-spoken in your dreams as you are in person." She returns her attention to the second button on her shirt, now undone.

"Wait, hold on a minute! What's going on here? Why are you..._undressing_ and why are we in high school and why are you _getting naked _and _topless_ and UNDERWEAR and TOPLESS-"

Her deadpan stare stops his mini-rant midsentence, and she lets out a long-suffering sigh.

"Ok," she begins, "This is a _dream._ You are a teenage boy, you like schoolgirl uniforms for whatever reason, and it would appear that you attracted to me in real life. So here we are."

His mouth hangs open at her for a bit.

"W-wait, so then how do you know this a dream? Why do _I_ know it's a dream?"

She shrugs. "Lucid dreaming, I suppose. As for me, I don't know. You should ask yourself, since it is your dream, not mine."

Before he can ask any more questions, she steps closer to him, her hands running down his chest before she brings them back up and begins unbuttoning his shirt.

"Do you understand now?"

There's that strangled sound again.

"Y-yeah…"

"Good."

His head is spinning from what's happening, and he's trying to remember what the hell lucid dreaming is again as Raven is tugs off his shirt, but he decides to worry about that later because _Raven _is touching his bare chest and her shirt is unbuttoned and _oh God this is awesome. _And what's the harm in letting this happen if it's just a dream, right?

It's when his hands start sliding up underneath her shirt to run along her back that he briefly muses how Dream Raven's powers don't go haywire when they're doing this.

Raven's powers. Her cool telekinesis and her creepy teleportation thing and her empathy, and that one time she looked into Cyborg's dream about Jinx and teased him as revenge for that time he put tabasco sauce in her tea for April Fools Day- _Holy shit, RAVEN CAN LOOK INTO DREAMS._

He chokes briefly before he can form a coherent sentence.

"NO WE CAN'T DO THIS-" he yells suddenly as he pushes Raven off him in a panic.

"Beast Boy! What the hell are you-"

"LOOK, SEE RAVEN, NO TOUCHING, NOPE, NONE AT ALL," he holds up both his hands in the air, shouting at the sky to some invisible source.

Dream Raven regards him for a moment, no doubt wondering if he's completely lost it, before an angry look come across her face.

"First of all, I'm sure my real life counterpart has better things to do than to look in on _your_ dreams, of all the people, second-"

"Holy crap, we can't do this Dream Raven, ok holy shit Raven's gonna KILL me, and it's not you, don't get me wrong, 'cause this is seriously like, the greatest dream ever and you're totally hot and stuff and if this was real, I'd totally wouldn't push you off or anything, but I really REALLY need to wake up now, and how you do that and whatamigonnadoohgodi'mgonnadie-"

"To wake up, you could simply jump out the window, I suppose." Dream Raven responds in a deadpan tone. She brushes off her skirt briefly before looking up to see Beast Boy no longer standing in front of her. She turns to her side to see Beast Boy jumping off the third floor window.

"I WASN'T BEING SERIOUS, YOU IDIOT-"

A flash, and Beast Boy's eyes fly open with a start.

He's fallen off his bed, and he sits up to crack his sore back. He's not entirely sure how he's managed to simultaneously have one of the best and worst dreams of his life, but he supposed that if anyone could pull that off, it'd be him. He morphs briefly into a cat to stretch out his kinks before exiting his room to make his way to the common room. On his way, he runs into Raven, looking calm and composed as always.

"Uh, 'morning," he manages to squeak out.

"Good Morning." She responds somewhat softly. He pauses for a moment- is she _nervous_ about something? Before he can ask, she passes by him to her room, tea in hand. No explosions, no death glares, no angry shouting, nothing- seems like she didn't see the dream after all.

He lets out a sigh of relief. _Thank God_…

In the darkness of her room, Raven sits on her bed, failing to suppress the bright blush on her face.

So he likes schoolgirl uniforms.

She lets out her own sigh of relief. At least he'll never know what she thinks of him in a formal suit.

/


	11. Talk

Hello everyone! Something shorter this time- I found this lying around in my documents files unfinished, and while I started to use it to delve a bit deeper into the team's relationships with one another, I back-spaced and took the lazy way out. Sorry about that. But at least we all get awkwardness and mild romance!

I'm thinking of starting a multi-chaptered story. It won't really have much of a plot, it'll be more focused on character development, I suppose? It'll be BB/Rae, but it'll actually include all the other titans a bit more too. I have bits of it written down on paper here and there, so I'll try building on it and sees where it takes me. Enjoy!

Please point out any mistakes also! I didn't proofread this too well.

/

It's when they're alone that they are nicest to each other.

When Cyborg off getting parts or strolling around town with some honorary titans, or when Robin and Starfire are on official dates and the two have the tower to themselves that they be around one another comfortably and actually talk.

They don't ever speak of anything too deep or personal- just trivial things about each other and their teammates and their city. Raven's normally too embarrassed to ask Beast Boy what it's like to be a dog in front of the other titans (It's pretty awesome, he assures her), and for some reason it's easier for Beast Boy to ask her simple questions that she would normally scoff at (her favorite color is still blue, but she doesn't hate pink as much as she's led them all to believe.)

He asked her one day when they were sitting next to each other in the kitchen if she was embarrassed to speak casually like this in front of the others.

"No, why?"

"Dunno- we just don't normally talk that much in front of Cy and the others, unless you're yelling or something."

She glared at him slightly for that, but he had a bit of a point.

"Well, you're normally playing video games with Cyborg or doing whatever it is you do with Starfire."

"Yeah, well you're normally drinking your tea and reading your books and angsting with Robin."

She made another face at that and he laughed a bit.

"I'm just saying, we should talk more. Like, besides when it's just us."

"Seems a bit strange to plan something like that. I don't really see how it matters when or where we speak to each other."

"It's not strange! People do that all the time! They start talking, than decide they wanna talk more, and that's what we're doing."

She quirked an eyebrow at this. "And who said I wanted to talk to you more?"

He looked a bit discouraged for a second before bouncing right back. "Shouldn't you be asking why _wouldn't_ you wanna talk to me more?" he retorted, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Spare me, please. And fine. We'll talk more often."

"Sweet."

She fell silent after this, pondering the possible implications of "talking more" when he spoke up again.

"Maybe we could talk more, y'know, outside the tower too."

She turned swiftly to face him again. "With everyone else?"

"Well yeah, I guess. But I mean, we could do it alone too, if you want, that is."

"Doesn't that kind of contradict what you were asking of me before?"

He blushed slightly at this.

"Well I just," he paused. "I just want to talk to you. A lot. Doesn't _really_ matter with or where, I guess."

He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his arm, and she her lips quirked upwards ever so slightly.

"I told you it didn't matter. Fine. We can talk outside of the tower too."

"Ah, alone?"

"Alone." It was her turn to blush this time. Dammit.

"Cool." He responded, obviously enjoying the pink in her cheeks. "Next time, I'll tell you what it's like to be an elephant."

/


	12. Snippets II

Hello again! Sorry for not updating in a while. I'll try to change that. In case anyone's curious about my multi-chaptered story, I've started bit parts of it, but I don't think I'll start uploading it until I have a good 70% of it done. I like to try to plan out my stories a bit so I'd like to have a potion of it done before I put it up publicly to avoid back-tracking/plot holes and such.

Buuuut enough about that. Enjoy! Please point out any mistakes.

**Future**

It wasn't very often he thought too hard about the future, but when he did, there they all were. Standing tall and proud (him maybe just a little taller); standing together. If he had to pick a career after being a superhero, he'd pick acting, but really, he didn't want to ever stop being in a team- he knew one day he could live without the amazing rush crime-fighting gave him, but he didn't think he could ever live without his family. There couldn't be a morning where he didn't wake up in his bunk bed in his green room, a day where he didn't goof off with Cyborg and Starfire, didn't train and hang out with Robin, didn't pester and slowly grow to understand Raven. Not for him.

But even if in the end, things didn't go the way he expected, and the Titans were no more, he couldn't really imagine something like that keeping them apart. Even in the future he pictured with him as a big-shot super Hollywood star, there was still Cyborg and his good-natured ribbing and wise advice. Starfire and her eternal sunshine and unwavering support, Robin and his stern, but loving and friendly (and though Beast Boy hated to admit- undeniably _cool_) disposition.

There was still Raven and her amazing ability to somehow shatter and shake his nerves and at times, drive him up a wall, and yet soothe his worries and put him in a state of peace and comfort. They were all still there, no matter what future he pictured.

"You really think that?" she asked, her face deadpan but her eyes searching for reassurance.

He smiled. "I know it."

**Sharp**

"Is your chakra sharp?"

She paused from her book and looked up.

"Just when I thought you couldn't possibly have topped 'Why are you named after a bird'…"

"Hey! I'm being serious!"

She scoffed slightly at this and returned to her book. She felt an extra weight settling down next to her on the common room couch, then a finger being pushed up against her forehead.

"Ow Dude, that hurts!"

"Do you normally just go around sticking your hands into objects you think might be dangerous?"

"Seriously, Rae! It's like you got a certified weapon right on your forehead."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Your teeth are probably sharper."

"No way dude!" In order to prove his point, he pricked his finger against his canine- the same finger he used on Raven's forehead.

"OW-dude!"

She sighed.

/

"Aw sweet, Cyborg got Incredible Hulk band aids."

"You're a child."

"C'mon, you have to admit, it's a little cool."

Her expression indicated that she would not even grace his response with one of her own. He began to wrap the band aid around his index finger as they sat side by side on the common room couch and she bit her lip slightly.

"I'm, er, sorry."

He looked up. "For what?"

"For not warning you, I suppose. About my chakra."

"Nah dude, it's fine. Like you said, I'm the one that just kinda poked my finger in there. 'Sides, it's not even that bad! The bleeding stopped!" He flashed a grin at her and she sighed slightly. His enthusiasm really was endearing in it's own strange way.

"I'll just remember next time."

"Next time? What next time?"

He smiled at this and despite her odd curiousity, she didn't push the matter.

/

He leaned in towards her, and her breath hitched. He was closer than anyone had ever been before, and it was heightening her senses, making her emotions go haywire as she tried to calm herself, center herself, don't let yourself-

He kissed her forehead lightly, and the crackling of her powers made him laugh slightly. He moved his lip down from her forehead and toward her own, and she felt her eyes shut in anticipation as his breath sent shivers down her spine and his hand came up to lightly cradle her cheek and he pushed his forehead against her own- _wait a minute._

"OW- DUDE!"

Again, she sighed.


End file.
